Bad
by Ultra-Geek
Summary: Maybe it was all in his head, but deep down in the pit of his stomach, Beast Boy knew that something bad was coming…


**Title: **Bad  
**Author: **Ultra-Geek  
**Rating: **T just in case  
**Summery: **Maybe it was all in his head, but deep down in the pit of his stomach, Beast Boy knew that something bad was coming…  
**Disclaimer: **Yeah…I don't own anything.

It felt like there was a rock in the pit of his stomach.

And it didn't feel like just any rock, oh, no, this was a black, heavy, festering feeling that Beast Boy had woken up with three days ago, and it had yet to leave him. At first, he'd brushed it off too eating too much tofu the night before. But it didn't leave. So Beast Boy merely pushed it to the back of his mind.

But it had the same effect as when you take something that you probably shouldn't have and stash it under your bed. The more that you try not to think of it, the more it keeps you up at night. Tossing and turning until you dispose of it. But Beast Boy couldn't shake it.

He eventually, after two days of the nagging feeling that something wasn't right, came to the conclusion that it wasn't a physical sickness. It was something else, something _foreboding._ Beast Boy's first thought was that he was going crazy; because there was no way that he was a prophet. Then, within the hour, he began to consider shaving his head, putting on a toga, and preaching the end of the world in an airport. Which was ridiculous, as he decided five minutes later, because he liked having hair.

But the rock was still there.

Beast Boy wondered if it was all in his head. Yet deep down in the pit of his stomach, he knew that something wrong, something _very _wrong, was about to happen. And that led him to his roof top perch. Whenever he needed to think, or just be alone for a few moments, he somehow always turned up on that particular roof top. But he just couldn't figure this out. It was driving him up the wall, because not only could he not get rid of the feeling, but he knew that he'd had before.

And it hit him. Just out of the blue, for no specific reason. Maybe it was triggered by the young couple walking down the street, pushing a stroller. Or the boat that a truck drove by with. But he remembered the last time that the feeling had paid him a visit. And it certainly didn't help matters.

"_Garfield!" Marie called from the river bank. "Garfield! Honestly, where is that boy?"_

_Her husband laughed. "You know that boy; he's probably out playing with the monkeys again."_

_In reality, eight year old Garfield was sitting behind the house, his little green face facing up to the cloudless skies. He couldn't explain it, but he did not want to be on that boat! And he didn't want his parents there either. But his dad had come around the back, picked him up, and away they went._

_But storms are quick to form in the jungle, and soon the boat was pitching around like a thing possessed. "Mark!" Marie yelled, pointing ahead._

"_I see it!" There was a monstrous waterfall ahead, and Mark was quickly realizing that they weren't going to make it. "…Marie…"_

"_Garfield, listen to me," She grabbed her son by the shoulders. "I want you to fly, and don't look back, all right?"_

_He nodded, and turning into parrot, flew off. The last thing that he heard of his parents was his mother's scream, and then silence._

Beast Boy heard someone land behind him. He wiped the tears off of his face as Raven sat next to him. "You've been acting weird lately," She commented. "And I mean more than usual."

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "I guess I've just been tired…" _Because that stupid feeling won't let me sleep,_ he added silently. They sat together in silence. Beast Boy came to the conclusion that if he could tell anyone about this, it was Raven. "Hey, Rae -" He caught sight of her glare at the nickname and amended, "-ven? Have you ever had the feeling that something bad is gonna happen and there's nothing you can do about it?"

A picture of Terra sprang into her mind. "Yes. I have. Why do you ask?" Before he answered, both of their communicators rang. Robin's face sprang up on the screens.

"We've got trouble. I'm sending you the coordinates and police report."

Raven quickly scanned the report. Getting up and stretching, Beast Boy asked, "What's up?"

Raven got up. "This shouldn't be too hard. It's just some loser calling himself Adonis who broke into a chemical testing facility…"


End file.
